Urinary incontinence is highly prevalent in nursing home residents. Its natural history and development is unclear. Previously non-urologic risk factors for the development of and treatment of incontinence were identified. However, few longitudinal studies have been conducted to identify functional and physiological risk factors for incontinence. Prompted voiding intervention has been documented as an effective intervention to reduce incontinent episodes in nursing home residents. However, the literature indicates that nursing staff often do not consistently use this intervention. This study investigates the physiological and functional factors associated with continence status and the effects of the intervention delivered by the nursing staff with verbal feedback from the immediate supervisor on the number of incontinent episodes and the compliance of the staff to the intervention over a six month period.